


Why XXL Sweaters Can Be A Turn On

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2015 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then again, Makoto felt like he didn’t have enough brain cells left to think about anything else other than what Haruka was doing on his chest." Written for the Official Makoharu Festival 2015 - it's posted on their Tumblr page now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why XXL Sweaters Can Be A Turn On

Makoto still remembered the year Haruka’s grandmother made a slight miscalculation when measuring out the wool she’d need to make him a sweater.

Okay, so it was a big miscalculation. As in ‘double the amount needed’ big, which was how Haruka ended up wearing a small tent the next day.

Nagisa had collapsed on the ground laughing, but Haruka simply looked at Makoto. Two minutes later the two of them were bundled up in the sweater, their arms sticking out comfortably through the baggy sleeves, two to a side. It was a bit difficult walking, but they worked out that if they both stepped with the same foot on one side first, then the other, they could get around pretty well. They could do no more than sit on the swings, Haruka seated on Makoto’s lap, but they were content to stay like that all day while Nagisa built large piles of autumn leaves and jumped into them. He even convinced them to try as well, but they went down with a crash and couldn’t get up afterward. Nagisa had been howling with hilarity as he helped them up.

Nagisa wasn’t here though, and Makoto had no idea what his reaction would be like if he was. Then again, Makoto felt like he didn’t have enough brain cells left to think about anything else other than what Haruka was doing on his chest.

He’d showered at Haruka’s place after school, for they were going to do homework together that afternoon. When he was putting on the clothes Haruka had laid out for him though (for he always kept a change of clothes at Haruka’s house) he noticed he’d been given the double-size sweater, which was more like a loose shirt on his eighteen-year-old frame. He wore it without question, then laid out on the floor for a quick snooze while Haruka took his bath. However, he’d woken up when he felt a strange wet feeling on his left nipple, and looked down to see Haruka’s hair poking out of the sweater’s collar. To top it all off, Haruka was wearing absolutely nothing, so his bare legs stuck out of the other end of the sweater, and his naked thighs rubbed directly against Makoto’s clothed member.

“Ha-haru, aren’t you cold?”

“I am, that’s why I’m sharing your sweater,” came the muffled reply as the wet licking sensation shifted to his right nipple. The sweater had been able to fit two fifth-graders comfortably, but not two highschoolers, and he could feel Haruka’s bare chest pressed tightly against his own, skin rubbing against skin. The very idea of it was enough to send the blood rushing to his thighs.

“Your lower half seems pretty excited.”

Damn, now Haruka knew it too.

“Want me to move down and take care of it?”

“Wha – no thank you!” God, this was mortifying. Makoto’s arms hung limply at his sides as Haruka traced circles around one nipple with his tongue while his hand fondled the other.

“What are you thinking about now?”

“Your – your grandmother…” Makoto felt as if he was tainting the old woman’s memory by thinking of her at a time like this.

Haruka had poked his head out from underneath the sweater. “Don’t worry, she won’t mind her sweater being put to this use,” he reassured him before leaning forward and pressing their lips together, biting softly on Makoto’s lip and slipping his tongue in through the space between the other’s teeth.

“You know, your pants are getting _really_ tight below,” Haruka observed when they finally broke apart.

“I – I’m well aware of that.”

“It’s okay,” Haruka said in a whisper. “We’re both in the same boat.” He rubbed his groin against Makoto’s, and green eyes widened at the bulge he felt through the clothing.

“What’s gotten into you today?” he managed to get out.

Haruka shrugged. “Just that time of year.”

Of course. Haruka was always… friskier when the cold seasons approached and swim club activities were suspended, and Makoto was his favorite way of relieving his stress from not being able to go into the water.

“Though to be honest, you in that sweater makes quite a turn on as well.” Haruka started rocking his hips rhythmically, and as Makoto’s member grew harder, he silently decided that he liked cold weather just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Here in Southeast Asia we rarely have weather cold enough to merit wearing sweaters - which is just as well, since I don't think I'll look at one the same way ever again. Especially oversized ones, ahaha.


End file.
